Enchanted
by Daphne Sayuri
Summary: What if you had the potential to meet someone all over? Make them love you again from scratch? Would you seize it? Quinn and Rachel are separated by a cruel accident that leaves one unable to remember the other. With no proof of the secret love they once shared, will they ever be able to get it back? Will she figure it out and remember on her own before it's too late? Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set a couple of months into senior year. I won't be dishing spoilers but I will say in this universe a few details have been altered to better the story ;) Enjoy...**

* * *

'_We can't promise anything Mrs Fabray, the facts remain the same as they were yesterday. She is stable now, but her brain activity is still weak'_

_'But she could still wake up?'_

_'Mrs Fabray...'_

_'I need this, I need to be able to go home smiling, to tell my daughter that she's going to be okay. She spends each day crying. She doesn't sleep. She just cries over and over. What kind of mother can't stop her own daughters tears? I need you to tell me she'll be okay'_

* * *

Her head hurt, her eyelids felt like mountains that couldn't be climbed. A constant beeping could be heard as new voices came and went, new hands reached out to hold hers. One day it would be the rough but gentle hold of a male, others the delicate caress of a female. Some days the hands would be tiny, and others the hands were followed by tears hitting her forearm.

Words would come and go through the blinding headaches. Words assuring her that everything would be okay, that someone would pull through. She wasn't sure of anything anymore, other than that simple fact she was rooting for this girl to pull through... whoever she was.

* * *

_'Hello Princess, it's me again. Is it strange that this is the most we've seen eachother in years? Part of me is certain that its only because you can't talk back. I know we drifted, you were scared, and I was terrified. I let you down and abandoned you when all you needed was your Daddy to tell you it would be okay. I hurt you. But I won't be doing that again. I promised you before I'd never leave your side again, you didn't believe me and I can't even blame you after what I did. But I'm here now and will be constantly, until you wake up and I can show you I won't be leaving again Princess. Please just open your eyes and let me show you I've changed'._

* * *

This day was different, she felt a burning in her chest, everything shook. She felt as though her home of darkness was spinning, she felt pricks all over and pressure being applied to patches of her skin. She felt exposed, naked... and powerless to stop it.

The needles entered her skin, the beeping only got louder, an muffled voices yelled with excitement and hope.

The one downside to her new found universe of shadows was that she would never understand what all the commotion was about.

* * *

'_Hey Beautiful..._' a soft, gentle voice came through the darkness.

_'You always did look amazing when you slept... No... not amazing' _this voice was different.

_'...Miraculous.'_

_'The truth is I've always found you miraculous, but especially when you sleep' _This voice trembled, fighting a heavy fear and no doubt more tears to splash her forearm.

'_You chose me... You could have had anyone and yet you chose me to be the one beside you each night. The one who got to see how miraculous you truly are each time you closed your eyes' _She awaited the typical hand in hers, but as she felt the brush of fingertips grace her palm they hastily withdrew as if burned. The voice let out a sharp gasp, inhaling staggeringly as though the overwhelming electricity she could swear she just felt tease her skin was mutual. As though the power of the simple touch terrified her.

Next came nothing. Only silence. She tried to replay that feeling in her mind, the way those gentle fingertips had somehow given light to her through this darkness. That glimmer of magic, potential for something that could become everything. She engraved the feeling into her memory, refusing to dismiss the pain in her chest one simple touch had caused. She had almost felt... alive?

If only the voice would come back, she longed to give it an identity. To place them at the top of the list of characters she had met through the sounds of beeping and pains in her heavy body. Hearing that voice would become her new favorite past time.

_'Please just come back to me'_

* * *

It wasn't always darkness. Sometimes she had dreams.

They never seemed to offer explanations, or provide any meaning. The days she dreamed were just days filled with images and moments that kept flashing through her mind each time the pain got too intense. Flashes of something less terrible she guessed. Today was one of those days.

BEEP

Her eyes felt heavier than ever before today, as though the mountains were finally shifting. The only thing keeping her sane was that familiar voice she had grown to adore.

_'The Glee Club sent more flowers today. We even dedicated the sectionals set list to you. I wish you could have seen it...' _As her eyes continued to ache she could just make out that tell tale tremble in the voice. The tremble of the girl who was afraid to touch her. Almost as if she feared breaking her battered body any further. A girl who appeared to care so much she refused to comfort herself the way the others all would with a simple hand holding.

'_It was possibly the most unique set-list those judges will ever see... Then again your playlist always was full of those indie bands you claim can revolutionize the world if we just listen'_

BEEP

_'You're wrong about that by the way... the bands that is'_

BEEP

_'They aren't the only people who can change the world, you seem to do that just as well yourself. At least...'_

BEEP

_'At least you revolutionized mine...'_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

* * *

The beeping of that intolerable machine continued as it faded into a soft blur. The voice faded, she cried out into the darkness for it. Cried louder as she was ambushed and drawn into a blinding light that consumed her.

The light softened, her eyes adjusted and she saw a hallway decorated with the warm glow of fairy lights leading towards an open room with a soft glow beckoning her presence. Her feet cautiously approached the room, the sounds of music surrounding her from somewhere in the distance.

'_You still don't get it do you?' _came a voice of familiarity.

'_I just need you to stop. Please...' _Followed another voice that threatened to awaken distant memories.

She finally reached the doorway, and slowly peaked through the glass of a resting trophy cabinet to look upon the commotion without detection. Inside was a choir room. In it were two girls, both equally beautiful, one blonde and one brunette. One ivory skinned and the other tanned. Like two opposites that had come together for this picture. They both seemed distressed. The brunette sat on the small bleachers with her head in her hands, tears pouring down her face. The blonde looked to her with agony etched on her delicate features as she broke the silence.

_'I can't ever stop'. _The brunette looked to her suddenly, the confession seeming to grasp her heart threatening to burst it there and then.

'_Quinn, what are you...' _she began before being cut off by the blonde brushing a loose hair back behind her ear, taking the time to deliberately linger on her skin as she locked their eyes.

_'I can't ever stop, because I need you to want me back the way I want you' _the blonde whispered, frightened of the meaning behind her confession. Tears threatened to spill from her terrified eyes and she closed her eyes to turn away from the brunette; unable to handle the rejection. But all she received was the brunette looking at her with so much love it could thaw any ice heart. The brunette glanced down and before she could rethink the moment she connected their lips in a desperate, tender kiss that the blonde failed to respond to from shock. The brunette pulled away, horror etched upon her face.

Watching from afar, she felt herself reach to her lips in sync with the blonde, swearing she could almost feel how that felt. It felt like... fireworks.

* * *

BEEP

Suddenly the mountains on her eyes began to crack, the dream shattering with both darkness and light spilling through. The beeping got louder and her aching body began to ache that much more. Suddenly that hand that could give her back some semblance of life was back. The fingertips unable to hold back, grasping over her own sending sparks throughout her being.

_'Please just w...wake up. I...I...I know its hard but I need you, do you realize that? You throw my world upside down, revolutionize me for God's sake and then just abandon me. How am I supposed to go back to what I was before you? Knowing... knowing I was never really alive before? Please... P...Please just-'_

BEEP

Back in the choir room the Blonde girl lowered her fingertips from her lips.

_'Quinn I'm so sorry... I...'_

BEEP

She felt her throat choking, air was escaping her and she felt her lungs clogging up with what felt like a plastic cage.

BEEP

The Blonde Girl didn't respond, she just looked to the brunette that had assaulted her lips with a darkened desire. Eyes of hazel scorching into deep brown orbs. Within a heartbeat she was assaulting her lips right back, with the brunette eagerly accepting as hands flew into blonde and brunette locks.

BEEP

_'Oh my god! Someone please, please she's... I think she's...'_

That was when the dreams stopped. That was when the darkness ceased. In came the blinding lights.

* * *

Hey eyes squinted as she desperately tried to make out the blurs and colors. The new spectrum flooding her senses all too quickly. She made out five figures. A blonde woman, a blonde man and a small brunette. One cleared his throat and began to speak.

_'Quinn, can you hear us Quinn?' _She tried to respond but her lungs were still clogged, her throat choking.

'_Remove her intubator' _next came a series of painful releases as a plastic tube slowly came out of her throat. A straw was placed into her mouth by the blonde woman who tenderly stroked her hair.

_'Drink this Quinnie, it'll help' _the woman tenderly spoke. She did as requested and instantly felt the relief flooding her sore throat. She shut her eyes and reopened them attempting to refocus the blurs. The room suddenly came into focus sharply, the images stinging her eyes at first. Flickering lights, flowers surrounding her and cards on each surface. She tried to take in everyone surrounding her. The Blonde woman seemed beautiful, but stress had broken her features, beside her a man had his hand supportively on her shoulder. They seemed to be husband and wife, and the way they looked at her she was fairly sure these strangers were her parents.

_'Quinn do you know where you are? What happened to you?' _Another female voice spoke. A auburn haired nurse had taken the leads now, beside her a Doctor in a white coat scribbling fiercely into a file binder.

She suddenly realized she was clearly Quinn, and shook her head nervously in response to the question. The nurse bit her lip, choosing how to proceed and establishing that the following sentence would be hard to take in.

'_Quinn you are in hospital. Ohio State. You were in a bad accident and suffered severe head trauma. you've been in a coma for some time. Do you recognize these people?' _the nurse said, pointing to her possible parents. The possible parents looked eagerly at her, clearly wanting her to declare she knew exactly who they were. While they were familiar, she knew saying they were her parents would be nothing more than a guess. She shook her head and they both teared up struggling to look her in the eye anymore.

_'These are your parents Quinn, do you remember anything about your identity at all?'. _Quinn cursed herself... she should have guessed! She now felt the weight of her reality kicking her in the stomach, tears brimmed her eyes as she connected her fathers gaze. But all she could see was a stranger begging her to see him once more... to remember him. She bit the corner of her bottom lip and looked to the nurse before shaking her head once more. The Doctor and nurse exchanged a glance before a small familiar voice interrupted them from the side of her bed.

_'Your name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, you prefer Quinn. You are a senior at William McKinley High School which I also happen to attend with you. You live with your parents Russel, Judy and your elder sister Frannie. You may not remember it now, but I assure you that you don't need to worry about who you used to be... she was an amazing girl, loved by a lot of people'. _The small brunette's brave outburst halted as she took a brave step forward, _'A lot of people really loved you Quinn'_.

Quinn gazed into the brunettes brown orbs. They were trembling with fear, reflecting the threatening tears she had in her own. The girl looked so different to everyone else in the room,and that voice... she could swear she knew that voice. The way the girl spoke about her told Quinn that this girl definitely knew her, and cared deeply too. Maybe they were friends?

_'Quinn...' _her mother broke her intense trance, _'this is Rachel. Do you remember her?' _The brunette called upon her inner courage and reached out to place her hand withing inches of Quinn's. Her tanned fingers itched out to touch hers, but Quinn withdrew her hand coldly. She was a stranger to her. The hurt immediately flashed across Rachel's face.

'_No... I... I'm sorry Rachel'. _Quinn attempted in a raspy sore voice. The words felt foreign in her throat, as if screaming at her to remember.

Rachel's tears fell freely as her hand shot from Quinn's side to her mouth, unable to contain to stab of hurt the confirmation had caused. She backed up and edged to the door.

'_Rachel, sweetie..' _Judy weakly tried, but Rachel fiercely shook her head unable to remain in the room inflicting her this heartache.

'_I can't...I...I'm so sorry!' _And within a flash she was gone. Quinn's tears fell freely themselves and she turned to her parents.

'_Mom, Dad?'_ She trembled,_ 'Where am I supposed to go from here?_'

* * *

**Thank you for reading, faberry needs to come back into our lives in my opinion, and the recent reunion as they said goodbye to the glee club has lit a fire within me to keep them alive. Please review, follow, fav and let me know your thoughts. I adore reading your comments and knowing the Faberry ship still sails strong!**

**-Story was inspired by the Youtube video 'Finding the Way Trailer / Faberry'**


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**_CHAPTER TWO part one (One month earlier)_**

**_The Accident_**

She glanced to her side, and saw an award winning smile baring back at her, Laughter could be heard coming from the back seat and as she looked up to the rear view mirror she saw yet another face shining back at her.

This was it, one of those incredible moments where everything manages to fit into place… and by some unknown knowledge, you realize you are completely happy. In this moment Quinn knew she had everything in its rightful place, and it felt wonderful.

The immediate sensation that followed was a sudden sound of shattering. Her perfect moment sabotaged with a perfect interruption. Walls seemed to get smaller and the next thing she knew she could hear screaming. At first she thought it was coming from beside her, but as her throat began to snag the blonde realized… she was the one screaming.

It wasn't quick like she imagined it would be, if anything the entire scenario felt as if it were in slow motion.

Next came a different sensation, almost as if she were flying, it took the cheerleader a mini-second to comprehend her body her body was surging uncontrollably forward, heading straight into the glass in front of her.

* * *

**My theory is about moments, moments of impact. My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down, actually end up defining who we are.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry" the small brunette looked at her as she toyed with her skirt. Battling her desire to be nearer to the Blonde._

_"I'm not mad at you." The blonde softly sighed. The brunette's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, she looked to the blonde and gasped as their eyes connected._

_"All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do…" Quinn continued…_

_"tell the truth"._

* * *

_The auditorium filled with harmonies as the blonde found her throat choking up. Tears spilling as her heart threatened to burst from the impact of the support her classmates were singing to her through the Avril Lavigne ballad. As Finn smiled at her from across the stage she felt adoration for the boy, but also anger that he had dropped her into this horrific surprise that screamed for an anxiety attack…_

_But then she felt delicate fingers intertwining with her own. She furrowed her brow and looked down to see a tanned hand holding her tight to ease her panic. Her heartbeat softened, and the anxiety cooled. She looked up to see two big brown eyes warmly looking back at her._

_'Keep, holding on. Cause we'll make it through, we'll make it through'_

_-She felt home._

* * *

_The brunette stepped forward before cautiously sitting beside her. She bit her lip and looked away, unable to maintain eye contact during the next confession,_

_"I was selfish when I told him." Quinn looked to her puzzled._

_"I wanted to break you to up" the air of silence that followed the confession threatened to consume the diva whole, until she found the courage to look back into the cheerleaders eyes. What she found there wasn't anger, but almost… an intoxicating curiosity?_

* * *

As she impacted the glass, she felt each individual shard flickering past her like diamonds erupting. Quinn knew that in that moment, she was destined for something far greater than herself. Her body broke through the glass and lead its way forward, preparing for a crash landing. A mere second ago everything had been intact, perfect and in its place. Now, now the world was literally shattering around her.

* * *

_She'd always felt the constant staring. She assumed it was jealousy, she was forever turning in the classrooms and corridors to find the brunette staring with those doe like eyes. In this particular moment, as Sue had her and Santana spy on the newly reformed Glee Club rehearsal; she finally understood the brunette. Watching Rachel sing that Journey classic had ignited something within her. Something she was certain would refuse to be pushed down._

* * *

_The brunette pleaded with her to come back to the glee club, but seeing those doe eyes filled with hurt yet again from her actions crushed her. She crumbled at knowing she had finally fallen from the pedestal the diva seemed to her put her on._

_"I'm not superwoman" she snapped, before looking down in defeat, the tears making their presence known._

* * *

Her body slammed into the cold, wet hood of the Chevrolet and hard. Her bones ricocheted within her skin and numerous cracks, snaps and stabbing sensations overcame her all simultaneously. She felt no pain, her body was utterly numb as the raindrops splattered over her face. She supposed it must be the shock taking over.

* * *

_She didn't care. She had Finn, Puck loved her… she could have any guy in McKinley High and yet she found her chest sickening as Rachel passed her in the corridor in the arms of Jesse St James. She told herself it only hurt knowing Berry had landed the Carmel heartthrob, but she knew the truth… Quinn hurt that afternoon, because for the first time in two years, Rachel Berry hadn't noticed her standing in the same space._

* * *

**The thing is each one of us is the sum total of every moment that we've ever experienced with all the people we've ever known. And it's these moments that become our history. Like our own personal greatest hits of memories that we play and replay in our minds over and over again.**

* * *

_"You're a very pretty girl Quinn. -Prettiest girl I've ever met but…" Rachel gripped the sink tightly before turning to look at Quinn with an unlit fire in her eyes._

_"you're a lot more than that" she finished weakly. Unable to keep up her masquerade of emotions towards the stunning blonde before her much longer._

_Quinn's eyes softened, before she laughed to herself in disbelief. After all this time, Rachel still had her on that imaginary pedestal. The diva made it impossible for her to breathe for fear of shattering the perfection the brunette claimed to see. She couldn't stand it anymore._

_"I know you think it's hard to be you Rachel." Quinn began, looking down to the floor before lifting her gaze to confess her soul to the girl before her, praying she would finally see her standing there. The real her._

_-"But the truth is I'm actually terrified all the time" she concluded._

_Rachel frowned in confusion, searching the blondes eyes for answers and understanding. But found her mind screaming that the explanation her heart was seeing must be false. All the same, her heart powered through and asked the question she longed to ask._

_"What are you so scared of?"_

* * *

The final seconds of the accident came much quicker. The flashes of memories ceased, as though they had just been evicted from her mind after one last screening. The diamond sparkles of glass mixed with the rain drops as they showered over her, and smoke from the hood beneath her began to rise into the dark evening sky. Her eyes closed as she allowed the darkness to overcome her.

* * *

**Quinn's theory was about moments, and in this one… well, she was fairly sure it was going to be her last.**

* * *

**This was Part One of Chapter 2. Part 2 is to follow VERY shortly, I just need to trim the edges so stayed tuned. Ooh and REVIEW. Lets see, 10 reviews, and I post the next installment? It shows the blondes last day before her accident and it's JUICY! What do we say? 10 Reviews... the power lies with you ;)**


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

_**CHAPTER TWO (One month earlier) **_

_**The Build Up**_

The auditorium was filled with silence. Silences can be beautiful, but this particular one. Well, it existed of one deadly matter built up of tension, hatred and an uncomfortable vulnerability that erupted in the air surrounding the Latina.

The Glee club sat in silence, unsure as to what they had witnessed. Mere moments ago they were enjoying an incredible mash up of Adele's 'Rumour Has It' and 'Someone Like You', seconds later the harsh sound of a slap ringed through the auditorium.

On one end of the slap, Finn sat motionless and dumbstruck, his eyes brewing with unspoken apologies, mouth open as he tried to find any words to take back the pain he had caused the Latina.

On the opposing end, Santana glared fiercely at him, her eyes overflowing in a moment of rare and raw emotional agony as the people closest to her closed in with their judging eyes.

It was true.

Every last rumour.

Each suspicion.

They were all correct.

Santana Lopez played for the 'other' team.

Finn Hudson had accidentally outed her.

_"I haven't even told my parents"_ she trembled, as she broke her gaze to suddenly take in all the eyes cast upon her. She looked at Quinn last, her blonde friend opening her mouth but finding no words to take away her best friends pain. Santana felt Brittany's fingertips reach out to her arm and hastily pulled her limb away, terrified of the potential outcast she was about to become. Shaking her head in disgust she ran straight out of the auditorium, sobbing with each step.

_"Santana!"_ Finn shouted after her, but she had already fled. He looked to the floor in defeat of the consequences of his actions.

* * *

It wasn't long before Shelby and Mr Schuster awkwardly dismissed the room. Rachel had attempted to comfort her old flame, and Quinn had sat on the edge of the stage whispering comfort to Brittany before the two blondes stood to exit the room.

_"Quinn, wait!"_

The smaller of the two blonde's halted at the sound of the diva's voice. She took a deep inhale and tried to regain her composure before promptly turning to address the girl who had now walked away from Finn, and was climbing the stage to stand directly in front of her.

_"…yes, Rachel?"_ Quinn said through her teeth, her eyes attempting to shush the small brunette, or at least convey a desperate plea.

Rachel seemed to grasp the silent communication as her eyes darted to Brittany, and then back to Finn before returning to Quinn.

_"I was erm, was hoping I could speak to you about a rather pressing matter earlier. Before all of well, this happened that is"_

_"Berry, I think we both know that any 'pressing' matters and PowerPoint's that I'm sure will accompany them will have to wait"_

Rachel dumbly nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor.

_"Yeah, I understand Quinn"_

Quinn turned and walked towards the exit with Brittany, Rachel turned back to look at Finn who addressed her with confusion. He had never grasped Rachel's desire to be friends with his ex-girlfriend, especially given how much they had trodden on each other's territory over the years. Rachel and her elaborate schemes with dire consequences, and Quinn with her refusal to be pleasant to the Brunette in a retaliation to the unwarranted violation of her personal life.

Yet, here they were, the beginning of their senior year, and seemingly back on track. Ever since Junior prom the two seemed to have pushed through their issues. Rachel even brought Quinn's name up when Finn told her he wanted her back at National's that year. The diva told him she was tired of hurting people over someone who never put her first, and that she wouldn't do that to Quinn. Rumour was there was even sightings of the two spending time together over the summer. Rachel's incessant need to be involved with the blonde's life in some manor, was finally playing off. The slushies' and derogatory comments had certainly stopped.

At first Finn had been against the friendship, his longing to be with the Diva leading the feeling, but seeing how much better off Glee Club had been without the drama's and disputes… he had to admit. Whatever Rachel had been doing lately, was definitely working for her. Everyone was calmer. Happier. -Himself included.

_"Rachel,"_

The velvety calling of her name span Rachel round promptly as she looked to the exit where Quinn stood with a small smile.

_"Maybe some other time?"_

Rachel smiled that intoxicating smile of pure happiness at the non-dismissal from Quinn. Quinn chuckled at her effect on the diva before rolling her eyes and exiting the room with her friend. Rachel readdressed Finn who went on to explain his accidental slip regarding Santana's sexuality, looking for advice on how to fix what he had done.

Rachel's heart went out to the boy, she knew he was a good person on the inside, he was merely defending Rory when all of this occurred. She certainly knew the misery of not thinking through brash responses and actions all too well. Particularly when it came to her delicate relationship with the head cheerleader.

* * *

When it came to Santana Lopez, there was only one person who knew her inside out. One person who could rise and simultaneously lower themselves to her level in a blink. One person who knew exactly where to find her after her confrontation with Finn Hudson.

Brittney Pierce may be in love with Santana, but she would never be able to predict her movements like her best friend Quinn Fabray.

As Quinn passed the rows and rows of withering books she wondered if the Latina would ever have been here before now for actual educational purposes. She highly doubted it.

She glanced at her phone to take in the time. '5.30'. School would close in half an hour. She had thirty minutes to track her friend and talk her out of the building. It would be tough, but she knew she was probably the only one capable of doing it at this point.

She had been there when Santana's grandfather had passed three years ago.

She had been there when Santana broke down in confessions of conflicting jealousy towards the men who took Brittany away from her.

She had been there when Santana admitted she was afraid.

She had been there when Santana finally told Brittany how she felt, only to be rejected.

And she had been there when Brittany finally came around.

No one had seen Santana's weaker side the way Quinn had. And Quinn knew the Latina would prefer it stayed that way. So she knew that Santana would have run to the last place anyone would ever look for her the second she became vulnerable again.

As Quinn took in the sound of sniffling and the sight of two converse sticking out of an aisle she smirked at how well she knew the girl.

_"I wondered how long you would take to track me Q"_

-Apparently Santana knew her fairly well too.

_"I wasn't sure I'd be so easy to find this time"_ Santana weakly stated. Quinn delicately took up her position at the Latina's side. They didn't make eye contact. They didn't hug. They both knew each other too well for that.

_"I knew you would hide in a place you thought no one would ever think to find you. The library kinda seemed like the right spot to start looking"_ Quinn spoke into space as she stared at the books before her.

_"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend"_ Santana sniffed as she raised her gaze to look straight ahead at the books before her with her friend.

_"Wait you mean other than my flawless body?"_ Quinn challenged arching her eyebrow awaiting Santana's comeback.

_"Well… I mean the ass helps"_ Santana released a small laugh as she retaliated. Her ice wall melting.

The two girls sat staring into space for a moment, Quinn allowing her friend the privilege of silence for just a moment.

_"Q…"_ The brunette whispered shyly.

_"S..?"_ Came the gentle reply.

_"I think I'm really in over my head this time"_ came the confession. Quinn broke her trance for a second, reaching down to place her hand over her friends resting between them before returning her gaze ahead.

_"Well it's a good thing you're not alone"_ she squeezed the Latina's hand.

A tear fell from Santana's eye as she bit her lip and nodded her head bravely, inhaling sharply to try and hold in the pain and fear.

_"Q…"_ came another whisper.

_"S..?"_

_"I don't think I can go home"._

Quinn felt her heart thaw for her friend, broken to see her so weak and afraid. She slowly looked to the side, catching the corner of Santana's eye.

_"Original trinity sleepover?"_ She offered with another squeeze of the hand.

Santana took another deep breath and nodded slowly squeezing Quinn's hand right back.

_"S…I… I can't imagine what you're going through"_ Quinn nervously admitted.

Santana finally looked to her side to meet her friends hazel eyes.

_"I guess you're lucky you'll never have to"_ she responded with a small courageous smile.

Quinn's heart pounded in fear.

_"Yeah…"_ she weakly replied, biting her lip and inhaling deeply herself.

_-"Guess I never will…"_

* * *

The two cheerio's walked down the empty corridor. Along the way Quinn spotted Mr Schuster in Miss Pilsbury's office, he rose out of his seat to speak to the Latina resting her head on Quinn's shoulder; but Quinn threw him a look that told him now was definitely not the time for wisdom and advice. Now was the time to grieve and cry.

As they neared the doors of the school exit Quinn pulled out her phone to text her sister who was home for break and had been using the car to get around Lima all day.

She noted she had an unread message, but continued with the more pressing matter first.

**_'Frannie, can you pick me and S up?' –Quinn xx_**

After hitting send Quinn had another thought and decided to ring in some subtle Calvary.

_**'It's been a bad day, she needs some major Fabray TLC' -Quinn xx**_

Seconds later came the response.

**_'Say no more lil sis, on my way' – Frannie xx_**

Quinn smiled at her big sister's silent understanding. Growing up in a Fabray household you became an expert at picking up tones and knowing when to pry, and when to just be there and ask questions later.

Recalling the unread message she noted the number and glanced to the Latina resting her head on her shoulder as they slowly approached the doors. Santana was firmly lost in her own thoughts, Quinn quickly opened the text.

_**'Before you leave, meet me. Physics Lab. 303.'**_

Quinn furrowed her brow in concern. She never did like her ability to pick up tones. She just hoped she could make this one more forgiving.

* * *

With Santana waiting by the front doors to the school, Quinn went to go fetch the book she claimed to have left in AP Math. Or at least that's what she had told her friend. She looked at the numbers on the physic lab doors of the science corridor, wondering what was in store for her.

299

-Hopefully she hadn't done something wrong. She hated being in the wrong.

300

-Correction. She hated grovelling.

301

Quinn Fabray didn't grovel.

302

Well, maybe only for one person…

303

As she reached the door her breath was stolen from her as hands flew out to grab her, dragging her into the darkness of the classroom.

She stood in the shadows, the blinds were shut and she could only just make out the shadows of the desks as her hazel eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

In normal circumstances Quinn would have panicked had a stranger dragged her against her will into an abandoned space where nobody could see them. But as she heard the tell-tale sound of nimble fingers locking the door behind her she bowed her head, shaking it in disbelief, fighting her smirk.

-For this was no ordinary circumstance.

_"Was the dramatic summoning really necessary?"_ She spoke into the darkness.

Her knees fell weak as fingers grazed her hips and a melodic voice filled her ear.

_"It is when I feel ignored"_

Quinn left out a shaky breath as she felt the presence of the mouth by her ear. So tauntingly close to her skin.

_"And I truly hate, being ignored"_ came the follow up with a graze of lips to her neck. They slowly dragged down to her collar bone, before lifting to just below her jawline.

_"If this is how you react each time I ignore you, I'm going to keep cancelling on you"_ Quinn gasped as her eyes rolled back when the fingers wrapped around her torso, digging into her flesh suddenly.

_"You don't want to ignore me, Lucy"_

Quinn's eyes widened in bemusement.

_"Lucy?"_

The fingers released her suddenly.

_"Lucy Quinn Fabray, it's your name is it not?"_

_"Well yes but…"_

_"No buts…"_ The pleasuring hands returned forcibly grasping Quinn's breasts and pulling her against her companion's front. Quinn held back a moan as she pushed her back against the hard nipples straining against it.

_"Your parent's gave you a name Lucy. And each time you don't give me the attention I deserve I plan on using it against you"_ the voice added, fingers teasing nipples through Quinn's top. Their lips still pressed to the shell of the cheerleader's ear.

_"Well if you insist on berating me I may as well tell you the additional news right now…"_ Quinn prodded. But the arms around her fell flat and she heard her companion step back unhappily.

_-"You aren't coming over to mine anymore are you?"_ the voice spoke flatly and disappointed.

_"Don't be that way, she needs me… and you can't punish me for being there for someone who needs me"_ Quinn countered. Turning and approaching the stranger, taking their hands and slowly pulling them forward towards the minimal light source creeping through the blinds.

_"What are you doing?"_ the voice questioned hesitantly.

_"I want to see you…"_ Quinn replied lovingly.

As she pulled the hands she held into the dim light, tanned skin came into view. She smiled warmly as her hazel eyes met the deep brown orbs she had come to adore. She searched them for what she sought, and as the figure before her let go of her frown and replaced it with a forgiving look of love Quinn smiled in accomplishment.

_"I never could stay mad at you Lucy Quinn Fabray…"_

_"And I never want you to Rachel Barbara Berry"._

The diva beamed at the undeniable love she saw in the blonde's eyes. The unspoken connection they had never been able to shake, the feeling and desire to be around each other finally understood. Neither knew when it happened, but there was no denying it anymore.

Rachel Berry was head over heels for Quinn Fabray.

And for over 6 beautiful months now, Quinn had loved her back.

_"Promise you won't ignore me?"_ Rachel pushed, her voice letting some insecurities slip.

Quinn reached up and brushed a single strand of the diva's hair behind her ear, leaving her hand to linger on her cheek.

_"I'm not going anywhere Rachel"_ Quinn lifted Rachel's head to catch her eyes, driving her promise home.

_"But today… with Santana, what if that had been…"_

_"But it wasn't"_

_"But what if it had been Quinn? Can you honestly tell me you would have acknowledged me and told the truth?"_

Quinn fell silent. The question's meaning knocking the air out of her lungs. She needed to respond. The worrying eyes of the brunette told her to answer. The build-up of concern and tears threatening to spill told her to speak the truth or risk losing her.

_"If that had been us… I know that you would have stood by my side and denied it all"_

Rachel's brow furrowed, but Quinn lifted her free hand to cup Rachel's other cheek softly.

_"And you would have told me we would only tell people when we were ready… When I was ready. And in time, I can't promise how long, but I can promise that it will happen one day… In time I know I would stand up and be who you need me to be in return. I would tell the world I was in love with you. I would shout it from a rooftop, knowing that from that point on you would get nothing but the best of me. All of me, no matter what people think. No matter the consequences"._ Quinn finished and brushed her fingers over Rachel's face. A silent plea for her to see how hard she was trying to change for her. How much she need her.

How much she loved her.

Rachel didn't respond. Instead her eyes flickered down.

Quinn's followed.

They stared at each other's lips in silence, breathing heavy and hearts bursting in anticipation.

It didn't take long before Rachel found her hand's flying back onto Quinn's hips bring her close to attach herself to her favourite mouth.

Her favourite lips.

Her favourite hips.

Her favourite tongue.

It never took long for these tender moments to become loaded with sexual frustration between the two.

Quinn's hands intruded into Rachel's brown locks and she bit the diva's lip to release a gasp from the diva, followed by a devilish smirk Quinn had come to decide was by far her favourite side of Rachel.

Rachel marched Quinn backwards into a desk, her arms lowering to trap Quinn on either side with their fronts pressed close together. She slowly tilted her head and placed her lips by Quinn's ear once more.

_"Meet me tonight…"_ Rachel began to kiss her way down Quinn's neck as Quinn's hands held her head in place.

This was definitely Quinn's favourite side of the diva.

_"Rach, I can't… Santana, she's staying over"_

_"So wait until she's asleep"_ Rachel countered with more peppered kisses to seduce the cheerleader.

_"Wait what?"_

_"By the swing set overlooking your house"_ Rachel's hands fisted into Quinn's abs.

_"But what if-"_

_-"Midnight Quinn"_ Rachel broke away, maintaining the closeness.

Quinn's eyes returned to dark lustful orbs and she nodded dumbly.

_"Be there."_

Quinn nodded dumbly yet again. Rachel leaned in once more to place a single kiss to the blonde's cheek, before thrusting against the area the cheerleader wanted her most. Quinn let out a small cry of want.

_"Don't forget me Quinn"_

_"I promise Rachel"_

_"You promise what?"_

_"I'll never forget you"_ Quinn finished.

Rachel smiled that glorious beam once more, satisfied with her small victory; before sharply turning and exiting the room leaving a frustrated Quinn stunned, and dying with anticipation.

* * *

Quinn found Santana waiting for her on the front steps in the rain.

_"S, you must be frozen; why weren't you waiting inside?!"_

Santana replied with a silent look filled with watery eyes. The rain blending on her face to hide her pain. Quinn pulled her up and led her to the parking lot.

_"Come on, Frannie should be here by now"._

Sure enough the red Beatle car was in the parking lot waiting for the two girls. Santana jumped in the backseat after Quinn got in the passenger.

_"So who am I castrating and who am I burying?!"_ A clear, well-spoken voice greeted the two cheerio's and Santana immediately released a small smile, and Quinn chuckled.

_"Frannie, taking your frustrations out on the teenage boys of Ohio won't be needed today"_ Quinn retaliated.

An older, more adolescent version of Quinn turned to address the two girls. Like all the Fabray women Quinn's sister had the trade mark physique, bone structure and blonde hair. However Frannie and Judy, Quinn's mom; both had blue eyes. Quinn's hazel eyes were a rare gift that truly made her beauty stand above the rest.

_"Q's, right on this one big Fabray. I think I just need some time to get used to this one"_ Santana weakly added.

Frannie looked through the rear-view mirror at the defeated Latina. In all the years she had known her younger sisters best friend, she had never seen her so vulnerable. It was beyond disheartening to see.

_"Well, lucky for you my sad little baby girl, I have EXACTLY what the doctor ordered to provide a temporary fix to your woes"_ Frannie declared. Eyeing Quinn through the corner of her eye as she pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home.

_"…and what exactly would that be Frannie?"_ Quinn cautiously prodded.

Frannie smirked and indicated her eyes towards the CD player. Quinn had a feeling her sister was about to do what she did best. She reached out and pressed play.

Instantly the famous guitar riff sounded and Bryan Adam's melody the 'Summer of 69' sounded and Frannie began singing as badly as she could. Creating a terrifically terrible impersonation of the rock star for the Latina's amusement.

_'I got my 1st real 6 string, bought it at the five and dime._  
_ Played it til my finger bled, was the summer of 69.'_

Quinn burst out laughing at the elder blonde with Santana's face screwing up in bafflement. It was truly a rare sight to see the Fabray's cutting loose. She felt as those she had just spotted a Siberian tiger. She was in awe, but also terrified of scaring it away. Frannie noted her expression and just turned up the volume as she continued to ruin the melody.

_'Me and some guys from school, had a band and we tried real hard._  
_ Jimmy quit, and Jodie got married, I should of known we'd never get far!_  
_ TAKE IT QUINNIE!'_

Santana released her first true laugh of the day at the twenty two year olds bizarre passion for cheese. Laughter that abruptly silenced in shock as she saw another Siberian tiger as the younger Fabray turned to her sister and hit back harder.

_'Oh, but when I look back now; that summer seemed to last forever._  
_ And if I had the choice. Yeah I'd always want to be there!_  
_ Those were the best days of my life!'_

_"My eyes…"_ Santana muttered as she fought a bigger smile, watching her best friend and her sibling ridicule themselves on her behalf. This was the side of Quinn she was privileged to see. Not many had ever seen the blonde this way. No restrictions or chains, just being herself.

Frannie began drumming on the steering wheel as Quinn head banged beside her. Santana's eyes were threatening to bulge out of her head. Frannie continued to sing another solo.

_'Ain't no use in complaining. When you've got a job to do._  
_ Spent my evening's down at the drive in…'_

She turned to her sister abruptly and they both belted to each other.

_'AND THAT'S WHEN I MET YOU, YEAH!'_

Santana was now roaring with laughter. Clutching her stomach, the woes of the day briefly forgotten. Quinn followed with her pre-chorus solo once more.

_'Standing on your mama's porch. You told me that you'd wait forever!_  
_ Oh and when you held my hand… I knew that it was now or never!'_

At this point the two girls stopped as Frannie reached the lights. They turned to Santana, she shook her head in disbelief before belting out,

_'Those were the best days of my life!'_

Quinn and Frannie erupted in cheers and applause. Santana laughed gloriously, wiping tears of joy that flushed out the tears of pain that had plagued her over the past day.

Quinn looked to her sister and nodded silently to thank her. Frannie smiled softly in response.

The silent communication of Fabray's was truly magical.

Suddenly a ringing sounded and Frannie looked to her side before attempting to reach the source. Like clockwork, the other Fabray woman was calling. Their mother was probably checking to see what was taking so long.

_"Crap…"_ she muttered as the device slipped from her grasp and landed by her feet.

_"Quinn?" She called, with her eyes trained on the lights._

_"Really? You owe me, Frannie…" _the young blonde muttered as she reached by her sister's designer feet.

_"Take your seat belt of Quinnie, you'll reach it easier"_ Frannie said as her sister fumbled at her feet. Quinn reached one arm back and undid her seatbelt. Then leant forward with ease and collected the device.

She leaned back triumphantly and waved it in the air.

_"I am, amazing"_ she laughed as Frannie rolled her eyes and Santana giggled at the sibling banter, whilst the rock melody continued.

Quinn glanced to her side, and saw an award winning smile baring back at her, Laughter could be heard coming from the back seat and as she looked up to the rear view mirror she saw yet another face shining back at her.

This was it, one of those incredible moments where everything manages to fit into place… and by some unknown knowledge, you realize you are completely happy. In this moment Quinn knew she had everything in its rightful place, and it felt wonderful.

The immediate sensation that followed was a sudden sound of shattering. Her perfect moment sabotaged with a perfect interruption. Walls seemed to get smaller and the next thing she knew she could hear screaming. At first she thought it was coming from beside her, but as her throat began to snag the blonde realized… she was the one screaming.

It wasn't quick like she imagined it would be, if anything the entire scenario felt as if it were in slow motion.

Next came a different sensation, almost as if she were flying, it took the cheerleader a mini-second to comprehend her body her body was surging uncontrollably forward, heading straight into the glass in front of her.

* * *

Rachel impatiently stared at her clock. Just over five more hours and she would be with the cheerleader again.

Just over five hours and she would kiss those lips.

Just over five hours and she could be reunited with the girl she knew was her soulmate.

Just over five hours and she could hear those beautiful words once again.

_'I'll never forget you'_

* * *

The diamond sparkles of glass mixed with the rain drops as they showered over her, and smoke from the hood beneath her began to rise into the dark evening sky. Her eyes closed as she allowed the darkness to overcome her. The last thing Quinn could hear was the faint sound of Bryan Adam's singing in the distance.

_'Standing on your mama's porch, you told me that it'd last forever._  
_ Oh, and when you held my hand, I knew that it was now or never._  
_ …Those were the best days of my life'_

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**

**I THOROUGHLY ENJOY READING THEM AND YOUR MESSAGES.  
I broke my 10 review challenge as I received a few messages that made the total ;)  
BUT NOT THIS TIME! If you want to know more, and discover post accident Q and R. You best get reviewing, favorite-ing and letting me know I should continue!**


End file.
